


Новость

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Написано после новости о беременности Кэтрин ❤️Публикация на этом сайте по просьбе Ohmygraves :-)





	Новость

— Ты видела?  
— Ого! Не может быть!  
— Я бы никогда не подумала!  
— Как ей удавалось это скрывать?  
— Это все ее мешковатые пиджаки и пальто, отличный способ.  
— Нет, я рада, за нее, конечно, но… Вы сами понимаете, ребенок вне брака…какой позор…  
— Интересно, кто же отец?  
— Никогда бы не подумала…а ещё такая скромница…  
— Так подожди, а ты видишь, что у нее кольцо?  
— Но как? Эмма из кадров - моя подруга, она бы сразу рассказала, если бы ее документы изменились…  
— Вот и я думаю, что кольцо бы точно заметила…  
— Ага, на это сразу обращаешь внимание…  
— Кто же он?  
— Получается, она не меняла фамилию и не приносила документов о смене семейного положения, любопытно…  
— Очень…ее муж, наверно, не из Конгресса, раз не присутствует на этом балу. Как можно пропустить годовщину основания Макуса.  
— А вдруг он немаг?  
— Да, нет, Дженни, ее бы тогда лишили палочки…закон Раппопорт.  
— Да, ты права, Мери, но все же кто он? И как им удалось провести нашу Эмму?  
— Ты только посмотри, кажется, она сегодня произвела фурор. Все взгляды прикованы к ней…  
— Это точно, я до сих пор в шоке…

— Тинни, ты сегодня звезда бала, — хихикала Куинни от голосов, что раздавались в ее голове.  
— Я ужасно смущена, не стоило идти, я же ему говорила, — возмущённо прошептала в ответ Тина.  
— Ну когда-то это должно было произойти, не можешь же ты вечно все держать в тайне, — Куинни улыбнулась и кивнула на давно уже не плоский живот сестры, туго обтянутый тканью платья.  
— Хотелось бы еще дольше, я вообще не хотела идти, хотела остаться дома, приготовить ужин, прилечь, — объясняла свое недовольство Тина.  
— Не узнаю тебя, милая: ужин, полежать? — Куинни не переставала улыбаться, любуясь своей ворчливой сестрой.  
— Перестань, все ты прекрасно понимаешь о моем положении, — вздохнула Тина и приложила ладонь к животу, — это все он, говорит, хочу, чтобы все наконец-то познакомились с моей женой. Нет сил, видите ли, у него скрывать…  
— Тинни, ты такая милая, когда ворчишь, — Куинни наклонилась ближе, — и вообще, где он?  
— Срочный вызов к мадам Президент…- махнула рукой Тина.  
— Ой, мне нужно срочно выпить воды, — не успела Тина возразить, как Куинни растворилась в толпе.  
Тина резко обернулась в поисках сестры и едва удержала бы равновесие, если бы не сильные мужские руки, придержавшие ее за локти, и голос, который был нежным только для нее:  
— Осторожнее, любимая.  
— Почему ты меня бросил здесь одну? Все эти взгляды и шепотки…- Тина нахмурилась, но его улыбка всегда действовала обезоруживающе.  
— Миссис Грейвс, ты самая очаровательная женщина на свете, а ещё самая смелая и сильная, какое дело тебе до сплетен, — на этих словах Персиваль наклонился ниже и поцеловал.  
Когда губы Грейвса коснулись губ Тины, она поняла, что слышит шум ветра за окном. Гул голосов в зале мгновенно затих, и если бы она открыла глаза, то заметила бы, что все сотрудники Конгресса пребывают в невероятном шоке от новости, что только что обрушилась на них.


End file.
